Friends, Work, and the Summer of Bugs
Friends, Work, and the Summer of Bugs, ''"Tomodachi to Kinrō to Mushisasare no Natsu no Hi",'' (友と勤労と虫刺されの夏の日), is the third episode for both the first season of the Gabriel DropOut anime and overall. Overview Wanting to earn money for her games and rent, Gabriel takes up a part-time job at a coffee shop known as Coffee Angel. However, her attitude bewilders the shop's master who mistakes her for being an exchange student. Vigne tries to spend some time with Raphiel to learn more about her. Satania shows up at Coffee Angel, causing tension with Gabriel and offending the master with her comments on coffee. On a sunny day, Gabriel is bothered by a broken air conditioner and a bunch of mosquitoes so spends the rest of the day at Vigne's place, leaving the door knocked down with Satania underneath it. Long summary It is a calm day at Coffee Angel, a coffee shop where the master talks about how much he loves coffee and how he got into becoming a barista for twenty years. It is then revealed that Gabriel has taken a part-time job there as she walks out dressed in her uniform. Gabriel reveals she is taking the job as she was short on money leaving the master to think it is rough balancing school work with the job. However, Gabriel says "microtransitions don't pay for themselves", confusing him. He then tells her to wait on the customers and politely welcome them in. Gabriel then tells a customer "Hey, c'mon in" confusing the master who urges her that it's not like that but then assumes she is foreign given her name so thinks she is an exchange student, feeling bad for her being alone in a foreign land. Feeling guilt, the master compliments her for it and hopes to make her feel at ease in the shop. Gabriel then returns with the order asking for a "cafe au lait", which is vague to the barista so he asks if it's to be hot or iced. Gabriel says she wants to drink something hot. The master, not wanting to offend her, then tries to ask her politely what the customer wanted exactly but Gabriel doesn't seem to know. The master loses his temper but tries to repress it to not seem rude and asks her to ask again. Gabriel lazily refuses but the master assumes this to be anxiety kicking in and decides to ask himself only to find out that the customer ordered one iced caramel macchiato, not even a cafe au lait. Annoyed he wonders how she could mix that up but then remembers she is supposedly an exchange student and feels bad as there could be a language barrier (Japan is the only country with Japanese as its official language after all). The master then shows forgiveness to Gabriel claiming practice makes perfect following a strange line from Gabriel confusing him. The master then finishes the coffee and gets Gabriel to serve it to the customer. It is evening and it's been a slow day so the master decides to call it a day and asks how Gabriel thinks of her first day. Gabriel replies with "work's a drag" but the master although offended slightly replies the honesty is a virtue. He then asks if Gabriel likes coffee and offers to make her one and monologues about how he loves making coffee. Gabriel tries it and is asked how it is to which she can't tell. The master assumes she has yet to understand coffee and Gabriel says that while she hates work, she thinks she can keep working at the shop, flattering the master. She says she likes it because people rarely come with the master claiming that they pride on a relaxed atmosphere. The master then asks Gabriel when the next shift could be for her, suggesting the weekend but Gabriel rejects saying she cannot work for more than once a week so he suggests once a week to which Gabriel agrees and leaves. The master then makes himself coffee. The scene cuts to the classroom where Raphiel is seen completing a definite integral question for math on the board and then winning at volleyball in the gym. Vigne admires this and Gabriel reveals to her that Raphiel was second in Angel School. Vigne is shocked as the top student is an MMO addict and the second is a stalker-in-training. However, Vigne doesn't know Raphiel very well but wants to so suggests to her that they walk home together and reveals to her that she wants to get to know her very well. Raphiel assumes that she wants to try demonically enhanced interrogation techniques on her as she is an angel but Vigne immediately denies this until Raphiel tells her she is joking. Raphiel then tells Vigne to call her Raphi and Vigne tells her to call her Vigne but Raphi says she cannot as it goes out of character. Raphi is then asked what she does on weekends to which she replies that she finds it so personal so suggests they introduce themselves first. Raphi tells Vigne she enjoys playing the straight man and since there is only two of them, she thinks it best to play the dunce. Vigne tells her she doesn't do it because she enjoys it shocking Raphi. Raphi then replies that on the weekends she watches movies. Vigne reveals she loves fantasies and romances and Raphi watches everything but reveals she does so to set the audio and subtitle languages to Japanese to find the contrasts between the dubs and subtitles. Raphi then tells Vigne she discovered something terrible which is that if you run the washing machine and leave the laundry in it for too long before hanging it up to dry that it stinks. Vigne then plays along with how shocking it seems. Vigne then reveals that when she watches a scary show she always has to check she is alone. Raphi cannot relate to that but says she is cute, embarrassing Vigne. However, she tells Vigne it makes her stand out so it is a good thing as she is a demon. The waitress then brings over three cream puffs: one strawberry, one custard and one super-spicy. Raphi reveals she ordered the latter to play a game where the two choose one cream puff and the one who picks the spicy one has to pay the bill. Vigne agrees and hopes that if it's super-spicy it's not too spicy but Raphi tells her that the super-spicy ones are so spicy that they can keep one up all night, leaving Vigne stressed. Vigne picks one and it's the strawberry one so she's safe. Raphi picks the custard one. Raphi suggests they do this again some time but Vigne wishes the stakes to be lower next time. Vigne is glad that she got to know Raphi better though. Satania is then seen outside walking home from school so Raphi invites Satania to come in and half the last cream puff. However, Raphi gets no reaction she desired as Satania is taste-deaf. Satania then decides to enter a coffee shop which is the one Gabriel is working in. She walks in and is surprised to find Gabriel, who punches her and throws her out saying "thanks for coming". The master asked what she did to Satania and she says she slugged her and threw her out to his shock. She claims it's okay as she knows her from school but the master says it's still not okay to hit her as Satania runs in angry at Gabriel for doing so, leaving Gabriel to claim she can take a beating. Satania is thought of as a friend of Gabriel's by the master but Satania says they are more rivals. The master assumes that it's over their grades and apologizes for what happened earlier claiming Gabriel is shy about being seen in uniform. Satania then says servitude looks good on her but the master assumes this to be a compliment. Gabriel doesn't want to serve Satania however but despite this, the master allows Satania to have a coffee for free. She asks for the most expensive liquor possible but since this is a coffee shop, she can't have any. Satania then orders the house blend, which the master is very proud of. He goes on to monologue about it until Gabriel tells him no one is interested. Gabriel then serves the coffee telling her to drink it and then leave but Satania tries to get her to look at her as a superior and demands politeness. Gabriel begrudgingly does so but then asks if she may spill the coffee on Satania. Satania immediately says no so Gabriel asks if she would like sugar and milk spilled with it, further angering her. Satania then demands she just place the coffee on the table. The master feels concerned about the quarrel and overhears Gabriel asking if she wanted to drink the coffee so bad so he feels relieved as they are talking about coffee. However, Satania states she doesn't want to drink it but only wanted to see Gabriel serve her, disappointing him and making him feel like he got shot in the chest. The master then demands that Gabriel give her the coffee not being able to handle any more. Gabriel finally places the coffee down and replies politely. It was done quietly but Satania says she will let it slide today and she drinks it. Satania is not happy with the coffee as it is too cold offending the master who compares it to stepping on a landmine. The scene cuts to him cleaning a glass wondering why they don't seem to like his coffee and concludes that it is not for youngsters. However, Vigne enters making him very nervous. This is made even worse for the master when she orders the house blend. He urges her to order something else but Vigne says she's fine with it. She gets the coffee with the master incredibly nervous but Vigne says she likes it and that it is the best coffee she ever had, asking how he makes it. The master then tells her, crying in joy, thinking her to be an angel, obviously ironic as she is a demon. At Gabriel's apartment, it is incredibly hot and her air conditioner is broken. Gabriel complains about it, blaming God for creating a hot season, and then plans to call a repairman. However, Gabriel has lots of mosquito bites and there is one still there so she attempts to kill it but fails. She then finds two and tries using Angel Shield to protect her body with a holy aura but this doesn't work. Gabriel loses her patience and uses every measure she can to kill the mosquitoes but someone is at the door ringing repeatedly vexing her even more. It's Satania who is bored and wants to be amused by what Gabriel is doing but Gabriel kicks the door down with Satania underneath, threatening to smash open her skull if she messes with her. Gabriel decides to leave for Vigne's and asks Satania to fix the door before she returns. At Vigne's, Vigne assumes Gabriel is soliciting but Gabriel urges her to let her in as it is hot. She feels better under Vigne's air conditioner but Vigne suggests she take a bath. Gabriel doesn't want to and instead tells Vigne to wash her back which she declines. Gabriel manipulates her into doing so by saying she was letting Vigne bathe her and takes off her clothes in front of her. Vigne is shocked but Gabriel reveals that the holy light, literally a light acting as a censor bar, covers things to keep it "family-friendly". She then comes back from a bath wearing Vigne's shirt which is too big for her. Vigne is shocked when Gabriel sniffs her shirt and tries to cure Gabriel's mosquito bites. As the cream is placed on a mosquito bite, Gabriel lets out a very adorable squeal. It is dinnertime and the two finish eating with Gabriel thanking Vigne for feeding her. Vigne wonders if she is going back tonight but Gabriel insists she isn't. Gabriel then claims she feels she forgot something but Vigne says it's probably not important if it's something she forgot. However, what she had forgotten was that Satania is still outside with the door pinning her to the ground. Characters in order of appearance *Master *Gabriel White Tenma *Teacher *Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha *Vignette April Tsukinose *Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa Quotes Trivia Gallery File:Gabriel_dressed_as_a_maid.png|Gabriel dressed as a maid File:Gabriel_punches_Satania.png|Gabriel punches Satania File:Satania_is_crushed_under_Gabriel's_door.png|Satania is crushed under Gabriel's door File:Gabriel_makes_a_moan_when_Vignette_applies_cream_on_her_back.png|Gabriel makes a moan when Vignette applies cream on her back File:Satania_still_unconcious_that_night.png|Satania still unconscious that night Category:Episodes Category:Anime